


Dan The Therapist

by Missmusiclover573



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Existential Crisis, M/M, therapist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:33:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4117219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missmusiclover573/pseuds/Missmusiclover573
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically just a little fic of Dan as a therapist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dan The Therapist

"So, Mr. Kendall, what would you like to discuss today?" Doctor Daniel Howell asked his patient politely. They were in the therapist's cozy office, Dan was sat in an armchair, pen an notebook in hand as he studied his patient. The patient, Chris Kendall, was lying on a couch/bed, a sad expression on his face as he stared at the ceiling.  
"I'm just worried about things." Chris admitted softly.  
"What sort of things?" Dan asked, leaning forward slightly, prepared to write.  
"I-I just- I'm worried that I won't amount to anything."  
Dan firmly shook his head. "There's no need to worry about that. Whether you do or don't doesn't matter, nobody's going to know anyway." He said with a shrug not noticing the horrified look on Chris' face. "Eventually the human race will die out," Dan's tone became more and more haunted as he stared into space. "There will be nothing left to remember, we will all inevitably die and nothing will remain."  
Dan stared in horror, slowly sliding out of his chair and on to the floor. "Life is meaningless and we are nothing!" he collapsed face first onto the carpet, his patient watching in shock and concern.  
"Umm, a-are you okay?" Chris asked in concern.  
"How can I be okay when the human race is nothing and we will all die, nothing is infinite, everything disappears and nobody will know?" Came the reply, muffled by the thick carpet.  
"Uhh."  
An hour later, the door to the office opened and a lanky man with blue eyes and black hair. "Uh, Dan, it's time for your ne- Oh no, not again." Phil Lester sighed, stepping into the office. Dan was still lying face first on the floor, sobbing into the carpet. "How long has he been like this?" Phil asked the shell shocked Chris, who was sat on the couch, looking both nervous and slightly amused.  
"A-about an hour"  
"Dammit. You should go. You might wanna find another therapist, I have no idea how he got this job." Phil announced with an eye roll, kneeling on the floor next to Dan.  
"Okay." Chris drawled and stood up. "Um, is he gonna be okay?"  
"Yeah, don't worry, it's just an existential crisis, he get's them a lot." Phil announced, waving his hand dismissively.  
"Right, I'll just.. Go." Chris said, before rushing out of the room.  
"Bye, have a good day." Phil called, before pulling Dans arm. "Right, get up, come on. Let's go home." Phil pulled Dan to his feet.  
"Do we need a home? We will eventually die or leave and someone else will live there. It's not truly ours. We have no home." Dan proclaimed as Phil dragged him out of the office.  
"If we didn't have a home, we'd have no where to play games or cook or sleep." Phil pointed out as he locked the office door.  
As the passed the reception, Phil called out to a curly haired girl. "Carrie, can you see if Louise can take over Dan’s appointments? If not, cancel all of the appointments." He requested whilst half dragging Dan down the corridor.  
"Yeah sure." The girl agreed, looking up from her copy of Les Mis to look at the doctor. "Existential crisis?" She asked knowingly.  
"Yup." Phil chuckled."Again. I'll bring him in tomorrow. Or the day after." He promised, nearing the front door. "Will you be okay to lock up?"  
"Yeah, of course, I've got it." Carrie assured with a kind smile.  
"Thanks." Phil called, dragging dan out of the front door and to his car.  
"Okay Danny, let's get you home and we'll have some ice cream, watch avengers, ha-"  
"Have sex?"  
"If you feel better, y-yes." Phil blushed.  
"Sex will make me feel better." Dan insisted as he crawled into the passenger side of the car.  
"Of course it will."


End file.
